Summer Vacation
by TivaQuotesAMovie
Summary: It's summer and they don't have their jobs anymore... but time.. and feeling! so... perhaps they need vacation...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sooo... this in my first FF with some chapters... ( I know the others are just OSs) I hope u will like it. and pls write me an review. For telling me if u like it or not. also for telling what I could make better! and for telling what u think this could happen at next!**

**Now enjoy reading it! **

**Jo **

* * *

It was two weeks ago as they quitted their jobs. McGee, Tony and Ziva quitted because of Gibbs.

McGee said 'Gibbs would do the same for us!' and he was right Ziva thinks. Gibbs did so much for them, all the time. He also helped her with her revenge at Bordnar. But she didn't ask for it. It was _her _revenge for _her_ father's dead. And he took all the consequences.

She didn't want that, because her whole life she had to take the guilty for her own mistakes and doings. She learned to take the guilty if she did something wrong and also how to handle with it. Her dad never took the consequences for her, in the opposite of her mum. She always was there for her and saved her. But Ziva's dad wanted that she would be a real Mossad agent, with all the consequences for her doings. In these moments she missed her mum a lot. Also for just getting an advice from her. But she wasn't there, so Ziva had to find her own way how to handle with it. And it always fit also without her.

But now Gibbs took all the consequences and she couldn't do something. _She_ found out where Bodnar was, with the help form McGee and she is very thankful to him. _She_ went to Berlin with Tony to catch him, and she was very happy that Gibbs said Tony should take care of her, also if she didn't need someone for taking care of her. _She_ trained her elf for the revenge. And _she_ killed Bodnar and not Gibbs.

She cannot realize it since yet what Gibbs does for her now two weeks ago. And as they wanted to help him getting out of that bad situation and to catch Parson he didn't wanted that.

She couldn't believe it. He said it wasn't her job. No it wasn't because that was something about her family.

After losing all of her family. Her Israeli family. She was happy to could call her team as her family. The whole team not just only Gibbs and McGee and Tony. No the whole all in clouded with Palmer, Ducky and Abby. And after the killing from Eli David and Jackie Vance, also Director Vance was a part of her family. More than even before.

Gibbs took the father position in her life, and she had the feeling that he was more her father and a better father than her real father sometimes. Because he takes care of all his kids. Of all of them. Not just of her, also of McGee, Tony and of cause mostly of Abby, too. Maybe because they are girls, and they remind him a little bit of Kelly. However Eli never took care of his children.

It sounds a little bit weird to say that, because after all she loved Eli so much. And still love him. It was still her father. And short before he died their relationship was like a real father daughter relationship. They loved each other so much.

Ziva always thought that maybe the thing that she leaves the Mossad and goes to the NCIS and become an NCIS Federal Agent, changes the relationship between them.

Because before, it was more like an employment relationship and after all it becomes more and more a father daughter relationship. So Ziva gets the feeling that the work or more the Mossad, because Eli was the director of the Israeli Secret Service, stood between them to lead a normal relationship.

And as Eli David got shouted by a killer from Bodnar, her whole world broke down into a second. She couldn't realize how this could happen. And she felt fault because she went after the killer and didn't look up at Eli, her father. But that was her ninja mossad instinct. To catch the bad guys.

However she cannot change the past. She has to live with it how it is right now. The life goes on.

But there was one person in her life he cares so much about. She needs him. She can't live without him. She didn't wants to lose him like her dad.

She will always protect him.

But Ziva thinks she made a mistake. A big mistake.

First of all she hurts him. Because she had broken his trust to her.

He told her that she wouldn't be alone and she just get over to Israel and slept with another man.

And he had to find it out on an ugly way. Because she didn't told him that at first. Parson told him that more or less.

Then she had to tell him that she slept with Adam. And to look into his face at this time her heart broke. And as he told her that he said to her, he would be there for her, she wouldn't be alone. She realized that he was serious about what he said to her.

And her heart stopped beating at this moment.

She never ever wanted to hurt _him_. But she did.

But that was not the only mistake she made in the last 2 weeks.

She also told Tony in the woods that she cares so much about their 'friendship'!

Friendship!

How could she use this word? She doesn't know.

Perhaps that's because she wasn't sure what's on between them to right now. After she hurts him so much with the Adam thing.

But Ziva knows that for her they are not just friends or more. Ziva has some feelings for Tony which aren't remind her of just friends feelings. And she would be happy if he would feel like her. But she thinks that after all these happenings he would changes his mind of that.

During she thought about all these stuffs she arrives her target.

* * *

Tony sat on his couch and thought about all the happenings in the last 3 weeks.

And mostly his thoughts went to Ziva.

He always wanted to take care of her. And he thought he did. But then the thing with Adam came up and he got hurt so bad.

He never thought that it would take him so hard. But it took.

And as he gets over it and he thought 'Okay, it hurts. But it's over now', they were in the woods and Ziva called their relationship just a 'friendship#.

BAMM!

Next hit to his hidden heart. But he gets over it like every time he does it.

But he doesn't wanted to be just her friend. He wants to be more. But as Ziva told him her friend he wasn't sure if it would work.

Or more he was sure that this could never work like he thoughts.

He wanted to stop thinking about it and watch the movie onward. He even doesn't know what he was watching.

But suddenly there was a ring at the door. He looks at this watch. Tony wasn't sure who could come for a visit to him at 10pm on a Monday.

Or more there could be just one person outside of his door.

Then there was a knock on the door and a ring again. 'I'm on my way' Tony said and jumped off the couch. She has to be it, Tony thought.

He went to the door and opens it.

* * *

**A/N: I really really hope u liked it! I know my english s bad but I hope u understood me! ;)**

**Pls write me a review.. that I can going to be better for the next chapter. :)**

**Love,**

**Jo **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: soooo here is the 2. chapter... I hope u will like it and write me review... I will answer u all ;))** ** love u all... and have fun now ;)))))**

* * *

She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing now. She always was sure of her actions, but not in this moment.

She'd kept her desires away for a long time. But now she couldn't fight against the feeling to go to him.

She needs him. Now.

She just needs him by her side. She just wants to be with him in the same place at the same time.

Normally they are together at work, and see each other for about 8 hours a day, but now they are unemployed.

So they don't have work where they're together. Also since they've quit, Tony and Ziva didn't called each other to meet for a movie night or so...

They would often have movie nights, eat pizza and drink some beer together.

Tony would always tell Ziva what the movie was about and when the best parts from this movie were coming up, and that she has to remember these lines.

Ziva started smiling as she thought about these situations. She loved it when Tony did it.

She never cared that she already knew the movies before they watched the important parts. She loved that he knew everything about these movies.

Okay, yes sometimes he gets on her nerves with his quotes. But it was a part of Anthony DiNozzo. And she loves that part of him, but not only this part of him, she loves everything about him.

She's taken her time. But now she was sure about her feelings to him. She loves him.

She's really really fallen in love with him, but she described their relationship as just a friendship when they were in the woods.

And that part made her unsure of what she is doing here right now.

Now Ziva stands in front of Tony's apartment and rings his bell.

She wants to turn on the step and leave the building where Tony's apartment is. But she hears him calling "I'm on my way," so he has to answer in a second or two. She takes a deep breath.

Yes she wants to be with him, because she missed him so much. It could also be because she loves him. But she has to forget about it, it will never happen as fast as it could have, because she called it 'friendship'.

She used this idiotic word and now she has to live with it.

But she really needs him right now. She felt alone, and she knows only Tony could help her feel better.

As a 'Friend' or as more. She prays that it could be more one day, but in that moment, it doesn't matter.

She just wanted to be with him. Laying down on his couch and watching movies with Tony's commentaries.

One of the best parts of him that she loves is when they are watching movies together, and after a while, Tony's arm goes around over her shoulder and she always slides a little bit more into his side.

She loved doing it. She always smells his beautiful and perfect scent. She loved it. Or more, she still loves it. She always wanted to snuggle a little bit more into his side. She never did it, because she wasn't sure what he would think about it, or how he feels about it because they are just 'friends'.

She doesn't need it right now. Even if she wanted to. Right now she would be happy if they could just talk.

If they could just hang out it would be alright with her. Just being with him. That's the most important part for her right now.

She takes a deep breath again and holds onto the air in her lungs, as she hears his steps coming closer to the door.

'Now it will happen' Ziva thinks 'I cannot go back, but I don't want to.'

* * *

As Tony arrives at his apartment door he takes a deep breath and holds his hand on the handle for a while.

He is praying that Ziva will be on the other side of the door.

Then as he opened the door and saw Ziva standing there in front of him, he lets his breath out and Ziva does the same.

For the first few seconds they just looked at each other. They looked deep into each others eyes.

"Hey." they both started to say shyly.

'How much I missed him and his perfect green eyes!' Ziva thinks.

'How beautiful she always is, it doesn't matter what she is wearing.' Tony says in his head.

"May I..." Ziva started.

"Of course, please come in!" Tony continued.

"Thanks!" Ziva looked into his eyes and walked into the apartment after Tony took a step aside.

'Nothing changed after my last visit,' Ziva thinks, 'It still looks the same as before!'

As she takes a few more steps into his apartment, she looks to Kate who is swimming her normal rounds in her cute little glass ball. She started smiling.

It's too cute how Tony takes care of her. She thinks he does it so carefully because he loved Kate Todd as a sister, and maybe he thinks he didn't take enough  
care of her as she was alive. So now he wants to show her that he will stay there and take care of her in the form of this little cute Kate goldfish.

As Ziva looked up to the left she saw the living room with his couch and the TV and the small coffee table in front of it. All the DVD's and the piano were behind the couch.

She notices that the TV was on but didn't notice what it was playing.

Tony stands by her side after he closed the door behind her. He looks at her and wants to know why she came to him.

"You're watching TV?" Ziva asks as she notices that Tony has arrived behind her.

"Just a little from a DVD," he answers as he walks around her and stands in front of her "but it doesn't matter."

Ziva looks up at him. She could clearly smell a little bit of his great scent.

"Or do you want to watch a DVD? You could choose one if you want?" he asks her as she looked at him so sweetly.

"That would be nice!" Ziva answers smiling. How she had missed it. 'See he knows what you need now!' Ziva thinks.

"What do you want to see? A Drama? Or a Thriller? Oh no, a Comedy? A Romantic Comedy? Or something else? You know I have everything here. You just have to say what you want to watch." Tony started and Ziva's smile goes into a grin.

She loves how he wanted to make her happy. "You can choose." she answered.

"Okay! Then you can take a seat down on the couch and I will choose a great one for us." As Tony turned to his DVD collection he stopped and smiled at her "Have you eaten something for dinner yet? Or shall we order something?"

"Ordering something sounds great," she answered smiling while sitting on his couch, which she loves so much. "Shall I order us pizza like normally?" she asks.

"That would be nice!" he answered, smiling at her using the word 'normally'. 'Perhaps we are back to this point of our relationship' he thought.

As Ziva came back out of the kitchen, she took the phone from Tony to call the takeout service, and she takes a seat down on the couch again.

Tony finds a DVD that he thinks would be a great movie to watch right now.

"They said the order will be here in few minutes," Ziva told Tony.

"That's great. So we can start the movie and wait for them" he told her. "Which movie did you choose now Tony?" she asked him in a friendly manner.

"You'll see Sweet Cheeks!" he answered with a big grin on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: sooo... which movie took Tony!? What do u think!? I hope u liked it! and enjoyed it... send me a review pls... It's just my 3rd FF so I'm learning for making it better!**

**love u all and a very very specially thanks to Brittney... Love u **

**~ Jo ~**


End file.
